DESDE QUE TE CONOCI
by Benji-Genzo654
Summary: Oliver es un niño que sufrió por varias traiciones y una fue por su mejor amigo Tom Misaki, el ya no cree el 100% en el amor pero Benji se encargara de que sepa que es el amor... OLIVER X BENJI o TSUBASA X GENZO
1. El primer encuentro

Oliver Pov.

Hola soy Oliver Atom tengo 12 años y voy en 6° soy un niño muy serio, gracias a unos compañeros de otra escuela que jugaron con mi sentimientos 2 niñas María y Ana, después fue un chico que se llamaba Tom Misaki, el era mi mejor amigo y me engaño. Todos los días mis compañeros se burlaban de mi me decían "Tonto" o "Idiota". No aguante mas y le dije a mi mama que nos mudáramos, por suerte me hizo caso y ahorita estamos llegando a Nankatsu.

-Oliver ayúdame, por lo menos a subir tus cosas a tu habitación-

-Claro mama-

Fui corriendo hasta donde estaba y subí las cajas a mi cuarto, después de acomodar todo agarre mi balón y baje las escaleras. Mi mama me dijo que me inscribió en el Niupi así que me quiero unir a su equipo de fútbol.

-Mama voy a irme a inscribir al equipo del Niupi-

-Sí, pero no llegues tan tarde-

Salí corriendo eran las 3:00, llegue a un campo y había dos equipos el primero era del Niupi porque si uniforme tenía una N, el otro equipo tenia una S por lo que supuse que era el San Francis, quien sabe que estaban haciendo, luego uno de los del Niupi pero de fútbol americano lanzo el balón y el portero del San Francis lo paro, no lo podía creer, así paso por 10 minutos y nadie le pudo meter un gol, el portero del Niupi no paso a intentar meterle un gol al del San Francis, sin pensarlo lance mi balón el portero se lanzo,pero no lo paro.

-¿Quien hizo eso?-dijo muy enojado, cuando volteo me tope con alguien de pelo largo, piel morena y media 5 cm mas que yo.

-Yo- dije muy serio

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Oliver, Oliver Atom-le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente-¿y tu?

-Richard, Richard Textex- se acerco a mi y me empujo-

En ese momento salio el portero del Niupi y se puso enfrente de mi, tapando a Richard, ¿el me estaba protegiendo?, no puede ser... o ... si

-Richard mejor se van- dijo el portero de Niupi tenia una voz tan hermosa- Y mete con alguien de tu tamaño-

Richard y todo el equipo de San Francis se fue, el portero del Niupi se aseguro de que se fueran después se volteo y vi a un ángel

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, gracias-

-Me llamo Benjamín Price, pero prefiero que me digan Benji-

-Me llamo Oliver Atom-le dije mientras me extendía la mano y me ayudaba a pararme- Soy nuevo

-¿En que escuela te inscribiste?-

-En el Niupi y voy en 6°-

-Yo también voy en el Niupi y creo que te diste cuenta con el uniforme y también voy en 6° estoy en el A- me dijo-¿Y tu?

-En 6°A, creo que voy a ir en tu salón-

-Soy el capitán del Niupi- dijo Benji mientras me sonreía

-Oye, quiero pertenecer al equipo Benji-

-Claro-

Después de eso Benji me presento a todo el equipo del Niupi el niño mas gracioso de todos era Bruce Harper, cuando el entrenamiento termino Benji me dio mi uniforme con el numero 10.

-¿ Benji porque me das el del numero 10, soy nuevo y no me has visto jugar-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que eres el único que se lo merece- dijo-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque?

-Claro, son las 5:30-

Fuimos caminado, Benji me compro un helado estuvimos paseando por todos lados me contó su historia de que era un niño rico pero el dinero no le importaba sus papas estaban viviendo en Londres y el vivia en Nankatsu con su entrenador.

-Bueno Oliver te conté mi historia ahora cuéntame la tu ya-

-Mm mm-le dije mientras me sentaba-Bueno yo vivia en Tokio, mm mm-

-¿Que pasa Oliver?-

-Es que cuando estaba allá salí con dos niñas llamadas María y Ana pero solo jugaron con mi sentimientos, después mi supuesto mejor amigo Tom me dijo que le gustaba y le di una oportunidad pero me engaño y todos en mi escuela me decían "Tonto" o "Idiota"-dije mientras unas lagrimas se derramaban, en ese momento Benji me agarro de la barbilla para que lo mirara

-Oliver no llores no me gusta verte llorar, ademas no se merecen tus lagrima-me dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar-Yo no dejare que alguien mas te lastime-me dijo en ese momento, Benji me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje pero el no se dio cuanta.

-Benji creo que mejor ya nos vamos-le dije por que si no mi mama me iba a regañar, nos paramos y nos fuimos caminado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Benji me dio su teléfono y yo le di el mio, nos despedimos y ahora fui yo el quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y Benji se sonrojo y bajo la vista, después mi mama y yo cenamos y me fui a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Benji.

Benji Pov.

Estoy enamorado de Oliver, ya han paso 2 semanas desde que lo conocí y siempre estoy con el en el salón nos sentamos juntos, cuando desayunamos con los del Niupi Oliver se sienta a mi lado y siempre salimos juntos después de la escuela, porque e visto a Richard después de la salida y no quiero que le pegue a Oliver.

Lo malo es que hoy me enferme de dolor de panza y no podre proteger a Oliver de Richard espero que no le pase nada.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Me gustas

**Oliver Pov.**

Hoy es Jueves, ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que llegue a Nankatsu y me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado de Benji, no me gusta separarme de él, siempre estoy junto a él.

Llegue a la escuela y me reuní con los del Niupi, sonó el timbre y Benji no había llegado y eso me preocupo él nunca había faltado, bueno al rato lo iré a visitar ya era la hora del recreo.

-Hola bruce-

-Hola Oliver ¿y Benji?-

-Hoy no vino a clases-

-Pero él nunca falta-

-Si lose, al rato lo visitare para ver que le paso-

-Bueno ¿Quieres jugar futbol?-

-Si-

Estuvimos jugando hasta que el timbre sonó para que volviéramos a clases, lo malo es que Bruce y los demás van en el "B" y Benji y yo vamos en el "A", después cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora de la salida me levante, agarré mis cosas, me despedí de mis amigos y salí, cuando Salí alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Aaauuu suéltame –

-Cállate- me gritaron, esa voz… es… es de Richard

-Richard suéltame, por favor-

-No y cállate-

Puso su mano sobre mi boca y no me dejaba hablar, me di cuenta de a donde me llevaba estaba cerca de mi casa com cuadras de mi casa, cuando quito la mano de la boca me empezó a golpear en la panza y en la cara, lo último que escuche después de que termino de golpearme fue.

-Eso pasa cuando provocas a Richard Textex - me pego una patada en la cara y todo se volvió negro.

**Benji Pov.**

Cuando me sentí mejor, salí rumbo a la casa de Oliver, a esa hora el ya debió de haber llegado a su casa, cuando llegue toque la puerta y la mama de Oliver y me invito a entrar.

-Hola Benji ¿no fuiste a clases?-

-No es que me sentía mal pero ya me siento mejor ¿todavía no llega a Oliver?-

-No pero me preocupa el siempre llega temprano-

-aaa bueno voy a ir a ver si sigue en la escuela-

-Si por favor Benji –

-Adiós-

Salí caminando cuando iba a 2 cuadras de la casa de Oliver, vi algo que me dejo en shock, estaba Oliver en el piso, su nariz estaba sangrando y tenía algunos golpes en la cara cori a donde estaba y le empecé a mover y decir su nombre para ver si despertaba.

-Oliver, Oliver, Oliver- le dije abrió tantito los ojos

-Benji me duele-

-Aguanta Oliver todo va estar bien-

Lo cargué y lo lleve a su casa, su mama me abrió y lo llevamos a su cuarto y lo curo, cuando dejamos a Oliver, bajamos.

-¿Sabes que le pasó Benji?-

-No cuando iba caminando lo encontré en el suelo-le dije

-¿Benji te gusta mi hijo verdad?-

Esa pregunta me agarro desprevenido, me sonroje y baje la vista.

-La verdad si, desde el primer día cuando llegaron me enamore de el-

-Si me doy cuenta en la manera en la que lo miras y el te mira a ti y quiero que sepas que si mi hijo y tu quieren ser novios yo acepto su decisión-

-¿en cerio?

-Por supuesto pero no lo lastimes ha pasado por muchas traiciones y no creo que aguante una mas-

-Yo nunca engañaría o traicionaría a Oliver yo lo amo-

En ese momento escuchamos algo era Oliver que nos llamaba

-Mama, Benji-

-Vamos-me dijo la mama de Oliver yo solo asentí, subimos y Oliver sonrió al vernos.

-Benji-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor-

Le sonreí, la mama de Oliver bajo para hacer la comida, pero yo tenía que volver a casa para mi entrenamiento.

-Oliver me tengo que ir-

-Bueno, mañana si vas a ir a clases-

-Sí, y te llevare a dar una vuelta antes de ir al entrenamiento-

-Sí, adiós-

Me acerque a donde estaba su cama y le di un beso en la mejilla a Oliver.

-Adiós-

baje me despedí de la mama de Oliver y me fui a mi casa, comí y hice mi entrenamiento de siempre. Hoy es viernes y le diré a Oliver que me gusta, ya estamos saliendo de la escuela, lleve a Oliver a su casa y después me fui a la mía , cuando termine de comer me fui a la casa de Oliver y lo recogí, cuando llegamos al parque le compre un helado, se lo acabo y lo lleve a un banca.

-Oliver-

-Mande Benji-

- Quiero que sepas que... que...yo- me puse muy nervioso y Oliver se preocupo

-Que pasa Benji-

-Tu...tu...TU ME GUSTAS-me sonroje y baje la vista

-Benji yo-

-Ya se vas a decir que no sientes lo mismo-me levante para irme pero me detuvo me agarro del brazo.

-No Benji, tu también me gustas-

-¿En cerio?-

-Si-

Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz Oliver siento lo mismo que yo, lo abrace y le di vueltas en el aire

-Oliver ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

-Si-

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	3. Tom Misaki

Oliver me dijo que si quería ser mi novio, soy el niño más feliz sobre la tierra, yo no dejare que alguien lo lastime.

-Te amo Oliver-

-Yo también Benji-

Me acerque a él, lo agarre de las mejillas con mucho cuidado y delicadeza y me fui acercando a esos labios que siempre soñé besar al fin estaba besando a Oliver. El beso era cariñoso, cálido, delicado y lleno de amor.

-Vamos a entrenar-le dije mientras le daba un casto beso

-Si- salió corriendo- A que no me atrapas-

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, faltaba 1 cuadra para llegar a la cancha y lo atrape.

-Te atrape merezco un premio-

-Por supuesto- se acerco y me dio un casto beso.

El entrenamiento paso muy rápido, Oliver y yo nos mirábamos y cuando nos cachamos los dos nos sonrojamos, después fuimos caminando hasta su casa, en el camino veníamos platicando.

-Oliver no es por incomodarte ni nada pero quiero saber que te hizo el tal Misaki-

-Mmmmm… bueno el era mi mejor amigo cuando vivía en Tokio, después de que María y Ana me engañaran prometí nunca volver a caer, pero Misaki me dijo que le gustaba yo no le podía decir que no porque era mi mejor amigo, le di una oportunidad y me engaño también después de una semana me entere que había apostado con unos compañeros 500 pesos a que saldría 1 semana conmigo-

Lo que me dijo Oliver me hizo enojar como se atrevía a jugar a si con MI ángel, si algún día me encuentro al tal Misaki le rompo la cara.

-No puedo creer que jugaran con el ser más hermoso de la tierra- le dije el se sonrojo y bajo la vista yo lo abrasé y escondió su cara en mi pecho, lo agarre de la barbilla y lo beso, este beso había protección y seguridad.

-Yo no dejare que alguien más te lastime-

-Gracias Benji- y me dio un casto beso

Llegamos a su casa y me despedí de el y de su mama.

**Oliver Pov.**

Soy novio de Benji, yo lo amo con todo el corazón, pero tengo miedo de que Tom venga para acá ya que su papa es pintor lo pueden pasar a Nankatsu lo bueno es que tengo a MI novio Benji Price que es el mejor de todos. Trato de conciliar el sueño pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Benji

-Benji TE AMO-

fue lo ultimo que dije antes de quedarme dormido, hoy es sábado, me levante me bañe, desayune y agarre mi teléfono y Benji me llamo

-Hola amor-

-Hola cielo, ¿a que debo tu llamada-le dije riendo

-¿Quería saber si quieres venir a nadar un rato a mi casa?-

-Claro solo déjame agarro mi traje de baño-

-Si, adiós amor, besos-

-Adiós te amo-

después de agarrar mi traje de baño y mi bloqueador ya que era un día muy soleado salí a la casa de Benji, cuando casi llegaba alguien grito mi nombre.

-Oliver, Oliver-

No reconocí la voz, iba a voltear cuando Benji salio y me invito a pasar su casa es enorme para 2 personas lo bueno es que su entrenador salio a Alemania y regresa el Miércoles.

-Te estaba esperando-

-Si perdón es que me retrase y ¿donde me cambio?

-Allá esta el baño-me señalo una puerta, mientras recorría el camino para llegar al baño me tope con una foto que estaba en una mesa, era Benji cuando tenia cinco años se veía tan lindo,me cambie y nadamos un rato después entramos y Benji saco un libro con varias fotos, me las enseño Benji se veía tan lindo de pequeño, ahorita vamos en las actuales.

-Aquí fue cuando cumplí 11-

En la foto estaban varios niños y niñas alrededor de un pastel que tenia un dibujo de un balón de futbol y había un niño que estaba abrazando a Benji.

-¿Quien es el?- le dije con un tono de celos.

-No te pongas celoso Oliver-me dio un beso en la mejilla- es mi mejor amigo Fernando-

-Aaaahhhh- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir-

-Si tienes razón creo que mejor ya me voy a mi casa-

-No, ¿por que no te quedas a dormir?

-Bueno solo le aviso a mi mama-

-Si-

Me levante y le avise que me quedaría a dormir con Benji y me dijo que si, después subimos y me presto una pijama y nos fuimos a dormir. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que Benji ya no estaba me levante, baje y a Benji haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días amor ¿como amaneciste?-me pregunto

-Bien, mmmm huele bien ¿ que es ?-

-Son hotcakes con huevo y tocino-

-¡ Que rico !

-Ven ya esta listo-

-Claro-

Desayunamos y salimos, íbamos a la cancha cuando la misma voz de ayer me hablo.

-Oliver,Oliver

yo iba mirando a Benji y desvié la mirada hacia donde me hablaban y vi a...a...a Tom.

-Tom-susurre y no pensé que Benji me escuchara pero si lo hizo, Tom corrió a donde estaba y se me aventó.

-Tom suéltame-le exigí

-Oliver te extrañe tanto perdóname vuelve con migo-

En ese momento trate de empujarlo ya que me iba a besar por suerte estaba mi ángel y me salvo, Benji se enojo que quito a Tom que estaba encima de mi.

-Oye que te pasa- le grito Tom a Benji.

-Que me pasa a mi,mejor dicho que te pasa a ti-

**Benji Pov.**

Ja este cree que voy a dejar que bese a MI Oliver, esta loco.

-Quiero que el-dijo señalando a Oliver-Sea mi novio-

-Jajajaja no me hagas reír ese lugar ya esta ocupado por mi, YO SOY EL NOVIO DE OLIVER.

-¡Queeeee! ¿eso es verdad Oliver?-

-Si, Tom te presento a MI novio Benji-

En ese momento el tal Tom Misaki se me aventó y me golpeo la cara haciendo que mi nariz sangrara

-Oye-le grite

Oliver agarro y me quito a Tom de encima y me detuvo por que yo ya le iba a a partir la cara.

-Tom escúchame bien tu me engañaste y no tienes derecho a venir y golpear a mi novio, así que mejor ve a tu casa-

Tom se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y se fue corriendo...

**_CONTINUARA..._**


End file.
